heros_legacy_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Horus - Eric Ryden
Eric Ryden is a human that has recently moved to Metro City, in order to learn more about the suit that grafted itself onto him. While he is a normal human being, his suit is of an alien origin, calling itself the "Tetros" and granting Eric the power and abilities that make him superhuman. While he's average in most academia, he makes up for it with a certain eye for combat; knowing a few medium level and basic level techniques from varying styles Biography A summary of the events leading up to the current point of the roleplay, including events which took place during the roleplay. Appearance Underneath the Tetros Suit, Eric Ryden is a typical young man in appearance, though his build is rather athletic. Auburn hair that just about reaches down to his chin frames his face, as grey eyes compliment his face further. He stands at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 lbs. Personality He's team player, taking charge any chance he gets and helping out to the best of his abilities. While he's heart is good and in the right place, he can be volatile if confronted. He's arrogant, overconfident and stubborn, sometimes believing himself to be of no fault in dire situations. He can be rather confrontational when provoked Abilities '''Superhuman Physical Conditioning - '''The Tetros Suit offers Eric superhuman strength, speed, endurance and stamina, able to take a beating most humans would die from and pack a helluva punch himself to anyone who challenges him. He's also able to breath in space, with the help of the suit of course. '''Light Manipulation - '''Due to the properties of the suit, Eric Ryden can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. The uses and Applications include: * Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate light and colors. * Absolute Light * Bend and/or shift light particles: ** Holographic Projection ** Invisibility ** Visual Illusions * Flight/Levitation * Light Attacks * Light Solidification via controlling light. ** Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls or allies/servants. * Move at light-speed. Equipment '''Warframe Suit: Tetros - '''The basis for his powers and superhero persona. Eric Ryden discovered Tetros in a crater, the suit being self efficient and sentient, decided to latch onto the unexpected teen. Tetros is built for combat and offence, and often forces Eric Ryden to attack first and ask questions later. The suit is the reason why Eric sort out the Hero Team; so he could learn what he could of Tetros and learn the capabilities. Relationships '''Armory(Marie Chen) - '''Eric dated Armory prior to the both of them joining the Hero's Rookie initiative. While they ended their relationship on good terms, Eric does still feel awkward around her, especially since he was reluctantly promoted to the team leader. He respects her greatly, and only wishes to help her come out of her shell and be more social in the group. Eric is the only one that knows of her small celebrity status as a singer. '''Red Dragon(Lee Kuei) - '''His former mentor. Eric's idol and the reason he sort after the Heroes in the first place. He wants to make Red Dragon notice his growing abilities and leadership, whilst also trying his best to not disappoint him. Since Red Dragon's demise at the hands of Fallout, Eric has been lost without a true mentor, often being rotated between Ra, Skull-Man and Natasha. '''TeslaBlitz(Daniel Largas) - '''They both don't like each other, especially after their initial first encounter. He worries that Daniel will be a bad influence on Marie after he finds out they have been. He however respects Tesla's abilities enough for himself to consider him an ally and even an acquaintance. '''Ra - '''One of the rotational mentors after Red Dragon's death. Eric often feels frustrated when training under Ra. He finds her methods very forceful and hard to adapt to. He often lashes out at her, despite himself knowing it's through his own limitations. He respects her, and often seeks her advice. Trivia Other. Category:Templates